


Muse (Uta x Male Reader)

by ryuzakilives



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Bottom/Sub Top, Dom/sub Play, Gentle Dom, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Uta (Tokyo Ghoul), Rope Bondage, Sub Top/Dom Bottom, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuzakilives/pseuds/ryuzakilives
Summary: Uta is drawing you, but this time it's a little different. It eventually turns into something else.
Relationships: Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader, Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Muse (Uta x Male Reader)

Uta liked it when you posed for him. A lot of times it wouldn’t even take so much effort, you could be working on your computer or reading a book and he’d start sketching you. But, occasionally, he asked you to do something different, something special, which usually involved taking your clothes off. This time he had you tied up. That was something both of you were into, but it was the first time you did it with each other.

  
You had been at it for a while now. On your knees you sat still in bed, your arms tied behind your back, with strands of rope drawing patterns over your naked chest and stomach, going down your crotch in a web that covered your underwear, and down your legs, tying them in a way that prevented you from stretching them out.  
Uta sat in his armchair, absorbing every detail and transferring them to the paper in front of him. His gaze was attentive and eager, and you felt as if he devoured you with his eyes. Staying like that for several minutes, your legs slightly spread, entirely exposed to his close observation started to make you blush. Eventually, warm blood rushed down to your underpants, making the whole thing even worse, as you tried to ignore the recently grown bulge that sat there, right before Uta’s gaze. Noticing it, he smirked, but didn’t say anything. He wanted you to stay like that for a little while longer, and you knew it.

  
That didn’t help. His soft grin, combined with the hungry looks he gave your entire body, especially that particular area, made you uneasy and even hotter. For how much longer were you going to have to stay still?

  
It wasn’t that long. Uta liked to tease you, but he could already feel an erection growing in his own pants, and he didn’t want to wait that much. So, a few minutes later, he put down his sketchbook and stood up. You lift your head, relieved, as he approached the bed and climbed on it, smiling.

  
“ _I think that’s enough for today, right?_ ” He said, in a soft voice, moving closer to you on his knees. “ _I can see your mind is somewhere else._ ”

  
You blushed even harder, looking down and nodding slightly. He giggled at your reaction, reaching for you and holding your face between his two hands, lifting your head up again.

  
“ _Hey… There’s no need to be embarrassed. I love it._ ” He leaned forward and kissed your lips ever so gently. “ _Though, I have to admit…_ ” He started again, while climbing on top of you and sitting on your lap “ _You look really cute when you blush like that._ ”

  
He was pressing down on your erection now, and the sudden stimulation made you shut your eyes and gasp softly. You could also feel the volume poking through his pajama shorts and against your stomach. His hands were on your neck, and he trailed up and down your skin with his long fingers, making shivers run down your whole body.  
“ _Now…_ ” He whispered, before pressing his lips against the skin right below your ear, then leaving a series of wet kisses all over your neck. “ _Do you want me to fuck you?_ ” He then bit your ear and pressed even harder on your bulge, making a moan escape your lips, as you shivered from the sound of those whispered words.

  
“ _Ye-Yes, please_ ” you panted, breath running shallow already.

  
He smiled again, moving away from your neck and kissing your lips deeply. His hips began to move against yours, steadily and firmly, while the kiss gradually got more eager and wetter, his tongue sliding over your lips then inside your mouth, and his hands grabbing your hair tightly, keeping your face glued to his.  
The pressure of his body against your dick, through layers of fabric, was rough, and yet you ached for more. You moaned against his mouth when he trailed his fingernails down your chest and abdomen, just hard enough to hurt a little. As soon as you started to feel light headed from all of it, he stopped moving, and stood up. You were confused for a second, getting pulled out from the fog of his touches and kisses, as he walked over to the bedside table and pulled some lube and a condom from the drawer. He then took off his shorts and sat over your hips again, completely naked from the waist down. His shirt covered some of his erection, but he soon took it off, allowing you to marvel at the sight. You felt like you could stare at him all day. Every time he stood over or lied under you, his tattoo covered body seemed to hypnotize you, and it was as if you were seeing it for the first time again.

  
Uta squeezed some lube on his fingers and started to prep himself, stroking his dick with his other hand. He moaned and bit his lip while sliding his fingers in and out of himself, and you got distracted while admiring his every move. But, then, he leaned forward a little, getting close enough for you to kiss him. You leaned towards him and put your mouth on his neck, tasting his perfume, sucking on his skin and biting it slightly. You trailed kisses down his body, over his collarbones and chest, until you reached his nipple, that looked sensitive and hard. You ran your tongue over it and put your lips around it.

  
That made Uta moan louder, gasping, and he stopped rubbing his dick to grab your neck for support, and to keep you there. “ _Don’t stop_ ”, he panted. He pushed his hips closer to you and started to ride his own fingers, his slippery erection rubbing hard against both of your stomachs, while you sucked and scraped your teeth against his skin. After a while of that, Uta removed his fingers from himself and backed away. He didn’t want to cum yet.

  
Getting off your lap, he started rubbing your cock through your underwear, at first softly and gently, but gradually getting rougher and harder. You gasped and moaned at the teasing. You were so hard for so long already, and the frustration was starting to drive you insane. Finally, Uta pulled down your underwear, as much as the ropes would allow, and freed your erection, while looking up at you with the same soft smirk on his lips. He ran the tip of his fingers over the whole extension of your dick, softly, making you shiver, before taking it into his mouth. You let out a long, low moan as he fit all of it between his lips and swirled his tongue around it, then moved his head up and down rhythmically. He then started licking and sucking on the tip, while rubbing the rest with his lubed hand. Your eyes were squeezed shut, and you made an effort not to squirm or make too many embarrassing sounds, but he was so good, his pierced tongue and lips around the most sensitive part of your dick pulled you into a foggy bliss, and that was all you cared to feel.

  
After a little while, Uta removed his lips from you, though, making you sigh in frustration again. He lay his head on one of your thighs and looked up at you:  
“ _You look so good like this, you know._ ” He ran his hand over your chest, rubbing one of your nipples, down your stomach and thigh. You blushed again, flustered. He was still devouring you with his gaze. “ _Especially when your eyes are begging to fuck me like that._ ” He continued, getting up and kneeling over your lap again, but without sitting down. He held your face between his hands. “ _Do you want me to ride you?_ ” He whispered, looking deep into your eyes. The mere words gave you a rush of pleasure, and you nodded, panting. Uta leaned closer. “ _Let me hear you say it, darling._ ”

  
“ _Please…_ ” you moaned “ _Please ride me._ ” Your breath was fast and shallow, and your cock ached in your lap, you wanted it so bad. Uta smiled and grabbed the condom, putting it on your dick. He placed it on his entrance, and pushed down slowly until the end. You both moaned deeply, and you buried your face in his neck, while he held a fistful of your hair and started rubbing his own cock again. He began moving his hips slowly, pushing in and out, while cradling your head against his neck and running his nails around your back. You moaned softly against his skin, blissfully tortured by the slow pace he kept. It eventually became too slow for Uta himself, though. He had been playing it patiently and teasingly, but he wanted it really bad now too. He started moving faster, harder, grabbing your face and kissing you deeply again, your lips, your neck, your jawline. He felt so good around you, and you felt so good inside him.

  
You started sucking on his nipples again, desperate to hear more of his sounds. And you did. “ _Fuck…_ ” he gasped, in between moans, while digging his nails into your back. “ _You’re so good, baby_ ” he sighed, biting his lip. His eyes were hooded with pleasure as you kept hitting a great spot inside him. You were starting to get close, and moaned loosely against his skin, completely enveloped by him. His cock was trapped between your bodies again, sliding up and down your stomach. He was also getting close, and grabbed your face, pressing his forehead against yours and holding you as he rode you faster and faster. His thumb slid into your open mouth as he made eye contact, and you sucked on it, eyes pleading, so close. He moaned into your ear:

  
“ _Do you want to cum, darling? Hmm?_ ” He licked your neck.

  
“ _A-ah... yes. Yes, please, let me-_ ” you gasped “ _let me cum. Please._ ”

  
Uta moaned at the sound of you begging for release, as he felt his own climax getting closer. He looked at you and kissed your lips softly, without slowing down the merciless pace around your desperate cock. “ _Cum for me, then. Come on._ ”

  
He looked deep into your eyes as they rolled back while you climaxed, panting and moaning, and his own orgasm followed yours so quickly. He wrapped himself around you, gripping your hair strongly and pulling you close, your mouths and tongues touching messily as you both came.

  
Exhausted, you both sat there for a little while, Uta’s face against your neck, his hands buried in your hair. Then, he kissed you softly and smiled against your lips, caressing your face. Getting up, he started to undo the ropes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to find something with Uta along these lines, so I wrote what I'd like to read. Hopefully, someone else wants to read it too.


End file.
